Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrantd'une femme inconnue
by princesseme
Summary: (Re)Bonjour J'ai publier un chapitre ce matin mais il était remplit de fautes TwT désolééééééééééééééééééée je pensais avoir fait attention ! Bref voilà le même mais corrigé .


1/Yume

«-Mais je fais quoi là .»

Le jeune homme était agenouillé et soutenait dans ses bras une jeune fille.

«-Et qui, c'est elle?»

Il avait beau essayer de distinguer le visage de la jeune fille, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne voyait qu'un faible aura. Le corps aussi était incertain : c'était une fille, elle avait vers les 20 ans, peut être moins.

Un peu comme lui.

Elle portait plusieurs blessures : Une à l'épaule, une près du cœur et une à la hanche.

«- Je...je m'excuse Ace» dit d'une voix faible la jeune fille.

Le cœur de Ace se serra : «Elle connait mon nom ? Et je...je suis triste? Et qui est elle a la fin !»

Il avait l'impression de la connaitre mais il ne savait pas comment. Bien qu'il ne distinguais toujours pas son visage, il savait qu'elle souriait.

«-Rien n'est de ta faute alors ne t'excuse pas.» lança presque malgré lui Ace. Il avait dit cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte . Presque contre son gré.

Elle souriait toujours. Un sourire faible et triste de quand on veut consoler quelqu'un. Un fort sentiment de tristesse envahi le cœur de Ace. Inconsciemment, son visage du changer et il dû avoir l'air triste ou inquiet car la jeune fille lança :

«- Hé ! Ne t'inquiète pas : ça saigne, ça fait mal mais c'est pas grave !»

Sa voix tremblais clairement. Il sentais qu'elle doutait. Elle repris «- C'est ma fierté qui en prend un coup. Je déteste me montrer comme ça» elle fit une courte pause et repris : «-Surtout devant toi. Et tout ça a cause de...

Mais sans raisons, Ace s'écroula par terre sans connaître la fin de la phrase. Il se réveilla au pied de son lit, dans le dortoir.

«-Un rêve.» se dit il

Le dortoir était silencieux. Ace regarda un peu autour de lui : tout le monde semblait dormir. Le réveil indiquait 03:15. A cette heure là, il savais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir tout de suite. Le jeune homme décida dons de sortir un peu dehors et de se rendormir après. Il sortit du dortoir et arriva au pont supérieur. Le ciel était magnifique. Pas forcément plus que les autres soirs mais il aime bien prendre le temps de regarder le étoile, de temps en temps.

«- Beau ciel n'est ce pas !» lança une voix derrière lui.

Ace se retourna : c'était Marco, le phénix de la première division.

Le jeune homme acquiesca et s'installa près de Marco .

«-Alors comme ça tu nous fais de l'insomnie ?» lui dit Marco

«-Pas vraiment...J'ai fais un drôle de rêve et je me suis réveillé. »

«-Je vois. Ça devait être vraiment un drôle de rêve pour qu'il te réveille.»

«-C'est vrai qu'il n'étais pas tout a fais normal. Et toi, tu est insomniaque ?»

Lors que Ace avait dis cette phrase, il n'écoutait déjà plus son ami. Quelque chose qui voguait sur l'océan l'intriguait et il regardais ce point fixement.

Marco lui répondit mais il n'entendis que le sons sourd de paroles.

Bien conscient que Ace ne l'écoutait plus, Marco claqua des doigts

«- Dis Ace tu m'écoutes quand je parle parfois ou c'est juste une option?»

«- Excuse moi mais il y'a une drôle de lumière là bas...»

«-Je t'apprend pas grands choses si je te dis qu'une lumière qui brille dans la nuit, on appelle ça une étoile.»

«-C'est pas de ces lumières que je parle, crétin ! Regarde pars là, on dirais des signaux lumineux.»

Marco regarda dans la même direction que Ace

«-Tiens, c'est vrai. Je me demande ce qu'ils disent...»

Marco regarda les signaux et semblait les décryptés comme on décrypte un grimoire dans une langue ancienne.

Peu à peu, il sembla s'inquiéter. Ace s'impatienta

«- Alors ça dit quoi ?»

«-Ça dit ''A l'aide''.»

Sur ceux Marco prit sa forme de phénix et s'envola vers les signaux lumineux, laissant Ace sur le pont.

Peu après, il revint avec une jeune fille dans ses serres et la déposa sur le pont.

«-Elle a l'air endormie mais elle semble avoir pas mal de blessures. Mais bon, elle respire. Je vais prendre ce qui reste sur la barque, reste avec elle.»

Sur ceux, il se s'envola vers la barque.

Ace regarda un peu la jeune femme : Elle avait des traits fins, les cheveux longs et marrons. Sa peau était fine et plutôt claire, ses lèvres rosées. Elle était recroqueviller et ne il pouvait pas trop savoir sa taille mais elle avait l'air de taille moyenne et assez fine. Quant à ses vêtements, ils étaient en assez mauvais état. Marco revint avec le sac .

«-Elle a dis quelque chose ?»

«-Non pas pour l'instant.»

Ace prit le poignet de la jeune fille et sentie sont pouls : il était faible.

«- Il faut l'emmener a l'infirmerie rapidement !»

Les deux hommes se comprirent : Ace pris la jeune fille dans ses bras et Marco alla prévenir le médecin de bord.

Il la porta dans ses bras. Elle était légère, mais elle portait des bleus et elle saignait. Il eue une drôle d'impression en la portant, une impression de déjà vu.

Il arriva devant l'infirmerie. Elle respirait toujours.

«Tout vas bien.»

Un homme grand, assez imposant lui ouvrit la porte. C'était le docteur. Tout le monde l'appelait simplement «doc». Il avait les cheveux assez longs et blonds, portait une petite paire de lunettes et ne quittait pas son écharpe rouge. Ace la déposa sur un lit et on le fit sortir en salle d'attente, avec Marco.

Le Doc les rejoignit après l'examen pour annoncer l'état de la fille.

«- Sa vie n'est pas en danger : elle porte des hématomes, des coupures et ce genres de choses. Rien de casser. Si vous voulez, un de vous peux rester veiller, en plus de nous.»

«-Ace il vaut mieux que tu dorme. Je reste ici.»

Ace détestais quand on le prenais pour un gosse mais il faut avouer qu'il étais assez fatigué, un peu de sommeil lui ferai du bien. Il regarda une dernière fois Marco, la fille et infirmerie et regagna le dortoir. Cette inconnue était vraiment étrange. Qui était-elle pour dériver en pleine nuit sur l'océan ? Et le sentiment qu'il avait eu en la portant...

Il s'allongea sur son lit.

«- Putain de rêve.» murmura t'il.

Puis il s'endormi d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves cette fois


End file.
